What If?
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: A few ONESHOTS on what if things were different? How would they turn out? Jiley. Update That's What Friends Are For?
1. More Than A Zombie To Me

**What if Josh didn't take Miley to a Hannah Montana concert in "I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't?"**

Luckily for Miley, Josh wasn't able to get tickets to the Hannah Montana concert that day. Now, they are dating and Jake Ryan started going to Sea View not too long ago. Of course, Josh is in high school, so he doesn't go there. He doesn't know Miley's secret yet.

Miley and Lilly were walking down the hall, when Jake and his fan girls came over to them. "Hey Miley, will you go to 70's dance with me?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Miley answered absent-mindedly. All the girls gasped in shocked and disappointment. Jake just grinned.

"I mean no," Miley replied when she realized what she had said. The girls were now cheering

"No?!" Jake said as if he had never face rejection.

"Yes I mean no," she said.

"Huh?" Jake asked as confused as the fan girls.

"I'm already going with someone," Miley replied, someone meaning Josh.

"Who?" Jake asked, like he was better than anyone.

"A high schooler," Miley replied.

"Wow…" Jake said, feeling somewhat jealous of Josh.

"Now buh- bye," she said. Her and Lilly left.

At the Dance

Miley and Josh were dancing on the dance floor. Jake was keeping an eye on them.

"Rachel, do you want to dance?" he asked so he could get a better view of Miley.

"Sure!" replied an eager Rachel.

They got on the dance floor; close to where Miley and Josh were dancing. To Jake's disappointment, he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Miley…" Josh began, not making eye contact with her.

"What is it Josh?" she asked happily with a smile on her face.

"I think… hmm… we should… break up," he said with his head down so he wouldn't have to see her reaction.

Her smile quickly changed to a frown. Tears began to form at her eyes. "Why?" she managed to choke out.

"I… met someone," he replied, still keeping his head down.

"Oh," was all she was able to say.

"Look Miley, I'm sorry-," Josh began but was cut off but Miley running out of the gym.

Jake, who had seen what had just happened, might had not been able to hear it, know something was wrong when he saw Miley run out of the gym. He left Rachel and walked over to Josh, who was still on the dance floor.

"You just lost your chance with an amazing girl," Jake said to him before running out of the gym to find Miley.

He slowed down when he left the gym. He walked down the deserted hall hearing faint sniffles. When he turned the corner, he saw Miley sitting down on the floor next to her locker. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her face was buried in her knees. Jake walked over to her and sat down. When Miley noticed another presence in the hall, she lifted her head, revealing her flush face with tears occasionally running down. She turned her back to him.

"What?" she sniffled.

"I saw what happened…" he said quietly. "I'm sorry it happened to you."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that decided to go to the dance with Josh. Why aren't you making fun of me?" Miley asked.

"Why would I do that? You're so miserable right now; I hate seeing you like this. Josh isn't worth your tears Miley."

She turned around to face him. Jake cupped his hands on her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Jake said while helping Miley up.

"Ok," she agreed. "And Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

A/N: If you liked it, please review. I have a few more ideas I can post.


	2. Good Golly Miss Dolly

**What if Jake had seen Miley's secret tape in "Good Golly Miss Dolly?"**

A/N: Theses stories aren't connected.

Jake sat in the editing room utterly confused as he ejected a tape and put it with the stack. He had just seen a tape with Miley saying that she was totally in love with him. It seemed like some home video at first, and then he saw Miley singing Hannah Montana's new song "If We Were A Movie." Which didn't make sense because that song hasn't even been preformed yet. Then he remembered what had happened at school today…

Flashback 

"_So Miley, what's going on?" Jake asks her._

"_Uh, I just wanted to tell you that… I know another guy named Jake Ryan," Miley says. "So, if you ever hear me talking about Jake Ryan, I'm talking about the other Jake, not you Jake." Jake stood there, confused and watched Miley walk over to Oliver and Lilly._

"_You're dead to me," she growls at Oliver and walked off._

'_Was it a bet?' Jake wondered as she walked off. 'Is that why she said that to me?'_

Now, Jake was pretty sure that she said that because Miley knew that he had the tape. 'She said it to make me think that she wasn't talking about me,' Jake thought. 'She said that to Oliver because… he grabbed the wrong tape! Why didn't she ask for her tape then?' Then he remembered the conversation he had with Amber and Ashley right before he talked to Miley.

Flashback 

"_Jake, can we have our tape back?" Ashley asked._

"_I looked great, she looked terrible," Amber says._

_Ashley scoffed, "I looked better than you!"_

"_Keep dreaming," Amber says, getting up in Ashley's face. _

_Miley comes up behind Jake. "Uh, Jake…" she began._

_Jake turned around "Oh, one second," he says and turns back to Amber and Ashley. "Guys, if I let you redo your tape, everyone's gonna want to do the same thing. I'm sorry, but no one's getting their tape back under any circumstances."_

'Oh…' he thought. 'That's why, but that still doesn't explain way Miley was singing an unperformed Hannah Montana song as good as Hannah her self. Wait a second…' but Jake was torn out of his thoughts when someone came in the room. It was a janitor. 'She looks a lot like that lady from the video, Aunt Dolly, I think'

"I'm sorry hunny, mind if I clean up in here? Well, it don't matter cause I'm gonna clean up any how, so don't sass me boy," she says all at once.

"No problem. Oh! One sec, since you're here, I might as well toss this," Jake said and tried to throw out some food, but the janitor blocked him.

"Oh wait, don't you wanna finish that, you're a growing boy," she says.

"Na, I eat too much of this stuff any way," he said trying to make his way to the garbage, only to be blocked by the janitor again.

"Uh… can't let you do that, union rules," the janitor said. "I'll take care of that. I'll just toss it to the left of the trash can." She did just that.

Then, Jake heard some banging in the trashcan. "Whoa, what the heck is in there?" he asked.

"Well, I guess that dead lab frog still has a little hop left in it," she responded and blocked Jake from making his way to the garbage again. "Sweet niblets, you, are Jake Ryan. You are Jake, aren't ya?"

"Yes," he replied.

"You are as cute as they say, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Jake says and signs the paper.

"It's really for my god daughter. I mean she just loves you, really, she loves you," the janitor says right before the trashcan bangs again. "That's that dang frog again!"

"Hey, what happened to all my tapes?" Jake asks when he sees his tapes disappeared, including his prove that Miley loved him.

"Did you say that very line in the famous lost zombie tape episode?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Yes," he answered, forgetting about the tapes.

"Well, I have heard about you, and you do some great stuff, and you are as cute as they say," she says and snatches the autographed paper from Jake. "Well, gotta go while the getting's go," the janitor says while leaving.

"Oh, one more thing," Jake says and throws his drink in the trash.

"Shake in the hole!" the janitor calls as the drink goes in the trash and she leaves.

Jake resumes what he was doing, noticing the tapes had appeared again. As he is making sure that he has all of them, he sees that Oliver's tape wasn't. After looking back at what just happened, Jake concluded that the janitor really was Miley's Aunt Dolly. Miley was probably the dead lab frog, and they were trying to get the tape back before he saw it. Too bad he all ready did. He peeked outside the classroom and saw Miley standing in the trashcan covered in his drink. Around the trashcan was the supposable janitor and Lilly. Miley had Oliver's tape in her hand.

The Next Day

Jake was going to put his theory to the test; he needed to know if Miley really did like him for sure.

"Yeah, you're right, it's worth the risk, I'll never know unless I try," Miley said to Lilly and walked over to Jake, who was standing at his locker.

"Hey Jake," Miley said to him. 'Perfect' he thought.

"Hey Miley," Jake said.

"Listen, I have something to tell you and-," she began, but was cut of by Rachel, who came and grabbed on to Jake's arm.

"Hey Jakey," Rachel greeted Jake. Rachel was one of Jake's fan girls who thought she owned Jake.

"Hey Rach," he greeted.

He was just so close to hearing what Miley had to say, possibly about the tape. He hid his disappointment with a fake smile. 'Rachel coming over like this, might have given Miley the idea the Rachel and me were together' Jake thought. His theory that Miley liked him was confirmed when he turned back to Miley. Her face had a mix of shock and hurt.

"Come on Jakey, school's over, let's go already," Rachel whined.

"You go ahead, I have some things to do," Jake said to her.

"Fine," she said while glaring at Miley and left, leaving Miley and Jake the only two in the hall.

"So… what were you say?" Jake asked, hoping she would talk about the tape.

"I… hmm… sorta like you," she said looking down at her feet to hide her blushing face. Jake smiled.

"I know, and you sing beautifully too," he replied.

"Wait, how did you know that I like you… and that I can sing?" Miley looked up and asked confused.

"I kinda… saw the tape," Jake answered. "I sorta saw it before you guys took it."

"Oh," Miley said and put her head back down.

"And…" Jake hesitated and Miley looked at him.

"I like you too," he said looking into her eyes.

"What about Rachel?" she asked.

"Rachel is just another one of my fan girls who thinks they own me. She isn't my girlfriend, but you can be my girlfriend if you want to be," Jake said, this time he was the one with his head down.

"I'd love too be your girlfriend," Miley said.

"Then I guess we're kind of together?" Jake asked.

"I guess so," Miley replied. Jake put his arm around Miley's waist as they walked out of school.

"You know, you sing a lot like Hannah Montana," Jake said.

"Thanks," Miley said. 'Maybe someday, I'll tell him' she thought.


	3. Torn Between Two Hannahs

**What if Jake was at Traci Vanhorn's party in "Torn Between Two Hannah's?"**

"Hey Jakey!" Rachel greeted him at his locker.

"Hey Rach," Jake said. "Look Rachel, I think we should break up."

"WHAT! You're breaking up with me?!" she shrieked.

Jake looked around the hallway. Everyone's attention was towards them, including Lilly, Oliver, and Miley's. 'Help me' he mouthed towards them. They seemed to get the message.

"What's that Lilly?! Free pie in the cafeteria?!" Oliver shouted.

"Hmm… yeah! Let's go get some!" Lilly shouted. They ran out of the hall and towards the cafeteria.

"Come on people, you heard them! Free pie in the cafeteria!" Miley shouted. The students in the hall seemed to believe her, because they all went running toward the cafeteria. Miley smirked at Rachel before walking away.

"Uh… yeah," Jake said, getting back into our conversation.

"But why!" Rachel whined.

"I'm tired of you parading me around like a trophy," he said and left because it was after school. When Jake got outside, he saw Miley sitting on a bench alone because most of the school is at the cafeteria.

"Hey Miley," Jake said.

"Hi Jake," she replied.

"Thanks for earlier."

"It was no problem," Miley said.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" asked Jake.

"Well Lilly and Oliver are working on an excuse to tell the pie hungry mob why there isn't any pie and I need to stay here because my ride should be here soon," she said. "And speaking of my ride, there's Jackson. See ya tomorrow Jake."

"Bye Miley," Jake replied.

Jake's POV

I guess I'm going to Traci's Halloween party tonight. Most people are going to dress up like Hannah, but not me of course. I'm just going to go as myself, I don't really want to go last minute shopping for a costume.

At the Party

I haven't had too much fun. Lots of people were asking me questions about my show. I decided to go to the bathroom just to get some quiet. Lucky no one followed me. I went out of the party room and down the hallway towards the restroom. I froze as the lights went out for a few seconds. Then I heard voices coming from backstage. The entrance to backstage was in this hall, so I curiously followed the sound until I found Lola, Oliver, and two Hannahs. Why was Oliver here? Does Hannah have a twin?

"You are so busted Luann," said the Hannah who was standing next to Oliver. Who is Luann?

"Guys, you grabbed the wrong one in the dark, I'm Miley," the Hannah who was being held by Lola said. Miley? Miley's Hannah Montana?

"Nice try you backwards witch. These are my best friends, they're not gonna fall for that," the Hannah next to Oliver said. "Tell her," she said to Oliver. Miley's best friends are Lilly and Oliver, so Lola is Lilly?

"You got any idea?" Oliver asked Lola.

"Not a clue," Lola replied. Unsure of which Hannah was Miley and which one was Luann, Oliver got a gripped on the Hannah standing next to him.

"Guys, you gotta get her out of her before she reveals my secret," the Hannah next to Lola said. Does Miley really live a double life?

"You mean my secret," the Hannah next to Oliver said.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea. I know how to tell which is the real Miley. Both of you kiss me," Oliver said.

"Ok!" said the Hannah next to Lola.

"Eww!" said the Hannah next to Oliver.

"That's Miley," Oliver said, pointing to the Hannah next to him. Oliver let go of Miley and held on to Luann so she wouldn't escape.

"Come on, let's go," Oliver called to Miley.

I needed to talk to Miley first to let her know that I know her secret.

Regular POV

"Hey Hannah!" Jake said called causally.

"Hey, Jake," she said to him. "Guys, I'll be over there in a minute!" she told Lola, Oliver, and Luann.

"Ok then!" Lola said and they left, leaving Jake and Miley alone backstage.

"So, how have things been, Jake? I haven't seen you since Zombie High."

"Yeah, long time no see. You know that girl Miley?" Jake asked.

Miley put her head down so Jake wouldn't notice that she was blushing and asked, "yeah?"

"I just found out that she is Hannah Montana," he said.

Miley's eyes widen and her head shot up. "What!" she shouted.

"I saw what just happened, don't worry Miley. I won't tell anyone, promise," said Jake.

"Thanks Jake," she said and unexpectly, she hugged him. "Now you have to tell me one of your biggest secret."

"Okay… I ... hmm… I went out with Rachel to make you jealous," Jake said, blushing.

"Really?" Miley asked, hopeful.

"Yea-," Jake began, but was cut off when Miley kissed him.


	4. People Who Use People

**What if Willis really was a senior in "People Who Use People?"**

"Sure! Of course I'll go to the bowling party with you!" Miley exclaimed. "With all of your senior classmates."

That's how it all started…

That's how it all happened. Now, seniors surround an uncomfortable Miley. That's how Lilly and Oliver are now worried sick as they watch their friend who is surrounded by seniors. But most importantly, that's how Jake ended up at the bowling alley, using Holly so he could keep an eye on Miley. He had seen those senior guys around town; they were bad news.

"Hey!" Holly shrieked. She had been talking to Jake about who knows what, but Jake had been watching Miley the whole time and wasn't paying attention.

He turned to Holly. "What?"

"You broke the cup and spilt soda everywhere!"

Jake looked at the table and saw that his hand had squeezed his cup, which made the lid pop of and the soda spill. He didn't do it on propose, he just got mad seeing those seniors guys all over Miley.

"I think I have to go Jake," Holly says, trying to get his attention.

"Okay," Jake says, keeping his attention towards Miley.

"Fine!" Holly scoffed and left outside to her limo.

It was then, when Jake took his eyes off Miley for a moment. He noticed that Lilly and Oliver were gone and that it was 10:30. He turned back to where Miley was, but saw that she and Willis were leaving the group and heading outside, so of course, Jake followed. They were walking towards the beach when Willis put his arm around Miley's waist. Jake couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy hit him, for he wasn't to far behind them. As they continued to walk down the sidewalk, Jake was able to see that Miley looked even more uncomfortable.

"Willis, I have to tell you that… I'm only 14," Miley said when they got to the deserted beach. Jake hid behind Rico's, he could still hear and see everything they did and said. He was relived, that is, until he heard Willis's response.

"I know."

"What?" Miley asked, shocked and confused.

"I. Know."

"But… how?"

"Do you really think that you'd pass for a high schooler?"

Miley didn't ask that one; she just kept her head down. Jake grew furious and had a strong urge to jump out of his hiding place when he saw Willis try to kiss Miley. Luckily, Miley lifted her head in time to see that. She slapped him and ran off down the beach. Willis stayed holding his cheek angrily. Jake ran off to Miley, who was now sitting on the sand, staring out to the ocean's horizon. The waves were rolling not to far from her feet. Jake sat to the right her. She turned her head towards him, and then turned back to the ocean.

"What do you want?" she asked with no emotion in her voice. It hurt Jake to see her like this.

"You know how I said that Holly and me were going bowling tonight too? Well, I did that to make sure that you'd be okay.

"What?" Miley asked, taking her eyes off the ocean.

"I went to the bowling alley to-," he said.

"I know that, but… why?" she asked.

"I've since Willis and those guys around town, not exactly a good group."

Miley got up angrily. "Why didn't you warned me?!"

Jake got up mad. "It's not like you would've believed me!"

"How do you know that?!" she shouted.

"Because you think that I'm a jerk!" he shouted equally as loud.

"How do you know that?! How do you know that I don't like you?!"

"I'm to busy falling for you to notice anything," he shouts. Miley pulls Jake into a passionate kiss. They pulled away breathing heavily.

"Miley…" he began.

"What is it Jake?"

"I can't do this. I…I'm leaving… tomorrow," Jake says. "There's this movie… in Romania. I'll be gone for 4 months."

"Oh…" says Miley.

"I'm sorry, just promise me that when I come back, we can be together," Jake says.

"I promise."

A/N: Well, that was the last one. I'm considering writing a whole story with one of these oneshots as the beginning. When you review, please tell me which one you think would start a good story.


	5. Achy Jakey Heart

A/N: I know I completed this group of oneshots, but I got this idea and had to do it for Achy Jakey Heart. Enjoy.

* * *

**What if Jake delivered the rose at the end of "Achy Jakey Heart?"**

"Well if you didn't want to go out with me anymore, why didn't you just tell me? Instead of going all wooly mammoth at the premiere," Jake asked while lifting Miley's arm, revealing the fake armpit hair.

"Because, I was afraid that if I dumped you, you'd get so upset, and you'd… you'd-," Miley said on the verge of tears.

"What, tell your secret?" Jake asked softly. Then it was like someone took over him, he turned into a jerk. "Well if that's the kinda guy you think I am, maybe I will tell your secret." Jake quickly left the house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Robbie Ray walked out to the deck were Miley was sitting later that night.

"Here ya go Darlin, fudge ripples like a heartbreak airbag. Doesn't stop the hurt, but it sure cushions the blow," he said, handing her a bowl.

"I don't get it, I lie to my boyfriend and feel horrible, I tell him the truth and it blows up in my face. Maybe I should just give up guys for good," Miley says.

"Oh honey, not for good, just until I'm dead," Robbie Ray replies. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, it wasn't the truth or the lies that caused all this, it was the boy, he just wasn't the right one."

"I guess you're right," Miley says. But you know what's weird? Now that Jake's gonna blow my secret, I don't know which one I'm gonna miss more, my normal life, or the guy I thought Jake was."

"Well honey, no matter what happens, we're gonna make it through this," Robbie Ray says, putting a arm around his daughter. "We always do."

"At least I know one big handsome guy that'll always love me," Miley said, hugging Robbie Ray.

"Who that? Aw, me," Robbie Ray said, returning the hug. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring from the front of the house. They pulled apart.

"Back here," Robbie Ray calls. The person who rang the doorbell walked over to the deck where Miley and Robbie Ray were.

Leslie Jacob Ryan walked over to them; wearing the black shirt he wore the first time he kissed Miley with dark jeans and the blazer he wore at the Teen Scene Awards. He had a single rose in his hand.

Robbie Ray knew that this time he should leave, and he did, though he kept his ear pressed against the door. Miley suspected her dad would do something like that, so she banged the door.

"Ahh!" Robbie Ray said before retreating off to his room.

"What are you doing here talking to a _stupid_ normal person?" Miley questions coldly as she stands up.

"Look Miley, I'm sorry-," Jake attempts to say, but gets cut off by Miley.

"No, you're not sorry! You're an egomaniac jerk that called being normal stupid and said you were gonna blow my secret."

"I didn't mean that-," Jake tries to say.

"Don't try to say that you didn't mean it. If you didn't mean it, why would you say it?!" Miley yells.

"Miley, I just have to tell you-,"

"I don't care what you have to say to me. Get out of here," Miley says. Jake turned around and took a step, but paused and looked at the rose that was still in his hand. He turned back around.

"Miley," he said to her firmly. "I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call normal stupid. I said that because I was mad. I say stuff I don't mean when I'm mad, like when I said I was gonna blow your secret. I was just mad that you didn't trust me with it. I still love you and I don't want to ruin the best relationship I ever had because of one fight."

It was then that Miley looked at the way Jake had it.

"I'll accept your apology if…" Miley said hesitantly. "You accept mine."

"Why are you apologizing?" Jake asked, confused.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you at the movie. You've lived your whole life as the famous zombie-slaying Jake Ryan. You can't automatically change into a normal person. Sure, you don't wait in line, but what's that for? Food and drinks. I've used Hannah to beat Amber and Ashley at a charity drive, and to humiliate Amber on national TV. I think that's worst," Miley said.

"Miley, those reasons aren't worst. You raised a lot of money for charity, and you didn't end up humiliating Amber."

"How would you know?"

"Singing With The Stars isn't national, it's international," Jake said. Miley blushed.

"Oh."

"Anyways," Jake said, getting on his knees. "Will you be my girlfriend… again?" He held the rose out to her. Miley accepted the rose and pulled Jake back up.

"Of course," Miley whispered, leaning in to kiss Jake.

"I don't think so!" Robbie Ray calls from the balcony of his room on the second story.

She ignored her father this time, and pressed her lips against Jake's. Once they pulled apart, Jake began to talk.

"I'll work on being normal if you want."

"No, I just you to stay the guy I fell in love with, alright Leslie?" Miley asks.

"All right Ms. Montana," Jake replies before kissing her.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, short, sweet, and simple. 


	6. That's What Friends Are For?

**What if Jake thought differently at the end of "That's What Friends Are For?"**

Miley's POV

"I can not believe what you did!" Jake said angrily walking in as soon as I opened the door.

"I guess I kinda ruined the friendship thing, huh?" I ask, fearing that I was right.

"Oh, well you sure didn't do it a whole a lot of good," Jake says, still mad. "Miley, if you were jealous, why didn't you just say something?"

"I was not jealous," I fought back, trying to retain some dignity.

"Oh Miley," Jake said, seeing right through me. How does he do that?

"Okay fine, I was," I said quickly, raising my hands a bit in some sort of defense. I feel so weak.

"Man, you don't wanna be a couple, and- and when I try to be friends, you almost wreck my movie. What am I going to do with you?!"

"I don't know, maybe we should just forget about each other," I said, getting mad. Why is this all my fault?!

"Maybe we should," Jake replied right after. It sort of reminded me of when we first kissed at Rico's, except now, we don't kiss, and we're seriously mad at each other.

"Fine!" I yell.

"Fine!" he repeats. Jake turned away, quickly walking out the door, just like the night we broke up. Why must this happen again?!

* * *

Jake's POV 

I rushed out of Miley's house. Why am I doing this again?! I still love her. How could I not? Do you seriously think I would forget about my first love that easily? I suggested that we should be friends because I thought that she wouldn't take me back. I mean; she's not any fan girl. I figured that out a long time ago when I first meet her.

Even if I did tell her that I still love her, and she did take me back, I still have to go to Antarctica for the movie. I should have asked Hannah Montana to be my co-star, but I know Miley wants normal life, and if I know anything about normal people, it's that they don't take a lot of time away from school.

But Mikayla! Why did I end up with her as my co-star? Sure, she's nice to me, but I've seen the way she treats Hannah Montana, aka, Miley Stewart. She reminds me of those Amber and Ashley girls from middle school.

I can't walk away from Miley again. I regretted it last time, and I'm regretting it now. I quickly turned around and went back inside.

"Okay, this isn't working for me," I said, trying to keep my cool, and trying not to make it obvious that I'm still in love with Miley.

"Me neither," she said, and automatically smiled.

I could tell the she was trying not to seem as happy as she was. Maybe there is hope. The way she smiled really made me feel bad. I really hurt her last time, didn't I? I sighed.

"Look," Miley said with a serious expression. "Last time, you were the one with some growing up to do, and now it's my turn. But, if I promise not to wreck another movie, can we try to be friends again?"

"I'd like that," I said, nodding. I know I should be happier, but I think she seriously does just want to be friends.

"Me too," Miley agreed.

I held my hand out toward her, so she would shake and this would be settled. Being friends is better than nothing, right? Miley shook my hand, but I couldn't take it. I needed a real hug from her. The last one was obviously fake-ish and awkward. I pulled her into a hug. Fortunately, she didn't disagree with it. It felt so good to have my arms wrapped around her. I miss her. I need her.

"This isn't helping the friendship thing," Miley said to my disappointment a moment later. I quickly released from my arms so that she wouldn't think that I'm still into her. I think she's over me. I know it sounds cliché, but it felt cold after I let her go.

"Oh, couldn't agree more," I lie, sticking my hand out again, giving her hand a quick shake.

I suddenly stopped and dropped her hand. Once again, coldness came to my body. I stare down at my shoes. It's now or never. I either tell her how I really feel, or go on with this 'friendship.' Even if she doesn't feel the same way, there are always other girls. Oh, who am I kidding?! Nobody ON THIS EARTH can replace Miley. So if she doesn't feel the same, there's no hope for me at all. 'No pressure,' I told myself sarcastically.

"Jake?" Miley asked, concerned, probably wondering why I just stopped shaking her hand like that.

"Miley…" I began looking up to meet her confused eyes. "What if I said…" Okay, here I go. Just take the plunge. "What if I said that… I still love you?"

She stared into my eyes, searching to see if I was telling the truth, and wasn't joking. But why would I joke about this?

"I would say…" Miley said quietly, seeming hesitant of answering the question. "I would say," she repeated, raising her voice a bit. "That we were total idiots for breaking up then, because I still love you too."

The answer that I was hoping and praying for came right out of her mouth, sounding better than I ever would have imagined it to sound.

"Really?" I ask for reinsurance.

"Really," Miley whispers.

I wrapped my arms around her. After a minute, I pulled away, and gently lifted her chin up with my fingers. We stared into each other's eyes, and got closer and closer, until our lips touch. This was the magic I have been missing for the past few months. I felt someone grabbed the collar on the back of my shirt, and pull me back.

It was Mr. Stewart. Great.

"Hey Jake, how was filming? Good? That's good. Well, I hope you have fun in Antarctica, bye," he said, not letting me talk, walking me towards the door.

"Daddy," Miley says firmly, crossing her arms cross her chest.

"Fine," Mr. Stewart gave in. "But I hope ya'll didn't forget. The vents have ears." With that, he headed upstairs. Once he was gone, Miley started talking.

"I would ask you if this means we're together, but the last time I did, you surprised me with Romania, and I already know that you're going to Antarctica to do that movie with Micockroach," Miley said.

I chuckled at the Mikayla joke, but I, myself, was also wondering about the movie.

"You know what?" I ask her. "Forget the movie. I want to stay here in Malibu. I'm tired of always traveling. I want to stay here, with you."

Miley's smile brightened, and her eyes twinkled the same twinkle she had in her eyes after we had our first kiss. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks Jake," she said into my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper into her ear while stoking her hair. "And nothing will ever change my mind."


End file.
